


The Brightflame

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: The Brightflame [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: The judgement of Aegor Rivers, through the eyes of Aerion Targaryen.





	The Brightflame

The throne room bustled with activity, everyone was waiting to see what would happen. Nobody was sure whether the King would execute his uncle, or if he would pardon him and send him to the wall. It had come as a great surprise at all that the commanders of the King’s armies had brought the man back to King’s Landing. Some whispered that Haegon Blackfyre should’ve been brought back as well, had it not been for the cruelties of Aerion Brightflame, the Prince of Dragonstone’s second son. They were fools for thinking that. Aerion knew that Haegon was, had seen the way he had looked at Daella, and he had not liked it, not one bit. A sword in the back was the least of what that fool had deserved.

The doors opened and the guards brought the prisoner in. Chained, his hair matted with dust and dirt, his armour still on him. his sword taken and broken. He was thrown down at the foot of the throne. Aerion looked at the man and though he hated to admit it, there was something in the way he held himself. He could see why the Golden Company continued to follow him. why they continued to pin their hopes to the Blackfyre cause. The man looked up and sneered. “Aerys.”

“That is King Aerys, to you, traitor.” Aerion’s father, Prince Maekar snarled.

The man didn’t bother looking at him, instead he continued looking at the weak, frail bearded man on the throne. “Well, get on with it.”

Aerys Targaryen, First of his Name, was Aerion’s uncle, he was a bearded, Weasley eyed man, who it seemed cared more for books and stories than for ruling. Aerion had always known that that had sat with his uncle Brynden, the Bloodraven. Aerion also knew that Bloodraven was not as clean as some thought him to be. Indeed, his years in exile had taught Aerion that his uncle was almost as bad as the man in chains. Bloodraven spoke. “Aegor Rivers, you are a traitor, you sided with the pretender Haegon Blackfyre, and led an army against the King. For that the punishment is death.”

Aegor Rivers laughed. “Ah, Bloodraven, how nice to see you. Tell me something, are Shiera’s tits still as big as I remember them being? Has she rejected your offer of marriage again?” when that got no response, Aegor Rivers, otherwise known as Bittersteel looked at the throne again and said. “This thing before me is no King. He is a foolish child, playing at being King. He should return to his books and to his prophecies. That is all he is good for. It would certainly remove the stupidity of having you rule for him.”

Bloodraven turned to the King then and said. “Your Majesty I recommend executing the traitor right now. Otherwise, he will have his allies raise another rebellion, if not to put one of Daemon’s sons on the throne, they will rebel to get him free.”

The King held up a hand. “I will not execute him. He is a traitor, I acknowledge that. But he is still my uncle, and I will not become a Kinslayer.”

“Your Majesty, I must protest this. Death is the only thing that is befitting of him. anything else would be an insult to those who gave their lives fighting for you.” Bloodraven.

“I will not kill my own uncle.” The King said.

“Then you are condemning us to more years of war, and more years of needless death. Uncle, this man is no family of yours. The moment he joined the pretender in fighting against Grandfather, he became a traitor and lost any right to the name. He deserves nothing less than death.” Aerion said.

“I will not kill my own flesh and blood.” The King replied.

“Then what will you do?” Bloodraven demanded as the court murmured amongst themselves.

“I will send him to the wall, where he shall serve the rest of his days in confinement.” The King said.

“And if he escapes? The Golden Company is still out there somewhere, Your Majesty.” Aerion said. He wondered why his father was not speaking up on this, usually Prince Maekar was the most vocal out of anyone when it came to the Blackfyres.

The King sighed. “He shall not escape.” The man paused, then said louder. “Let it be known to all that Aegor Rivers is to be sentenced to the wall. He shall become a member of the Night’s Watch.” There were murmurs but there was nothing anyone else could do, as Bittersteel was led away, his chains clanked behind him and Aerion could’ve sworn he heard the man laughing.

Much later, in his father’s apartments, Aerion spoke and gave voice to his frustrations. “Why has uncle allowed that man to live? Does he not realise the danger sending him to the wall possess?”

“Uncle Aerys has never been one for killing though, and if he overrode Bloodraven, perhaps there is a reason for it?” Aegon suggested. He and Aegon had never really liked one another, Aerion had found his brother presumptuous and full of nonsense, and Aegon had found him a monster. Truth be told before Lys, he had been mad, truly mad. But then something had cleared from his mind and he’d done what he could to mend things with his family. He thought things were somewhat mended.

“Aerys didn’t send Aegor to the axe today because he knows the man won’t live to make it to the wall.” Father responded.

“He means to have him killed?” Aerion asked surprised.

“No, but Lord Stark lost sons during this latest war. And Lord Stark is not the sort of man to forget something like that. Even if his sons are illegitimate. They shall not be forgotten. Stark has been given every right to do as he sees fit with Bittersteel once the man is within his possession. And as Stark does not care about honour, it will happen.” Father said.

“What does that mean for the Blackfyres?” Aerion asked.

“It means that this war is finally at an end.” Maekar replied.

Aerion breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps time was finally on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a full fledged story, if I get enough response. So do let me know what you think.


End file.
